


So Many Babe-Chans

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big Bro Energy, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, Party, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, or at least a frat party, these boys belong in a frat fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: Any character(s), no ship (keep it gen please!)Fandom: KnB, Haikyuu!!, Daiya no Ace, Free!, Prince of Stride, Cheer Danshi, Yowamushi PedalMajor Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: How do you act straight ? Queer people wonderDo Not Wants: Any kind of ship, sad thingsPrompt:Kazuma : I've never seen you play the straight man to someone you've just met.Source: Cheer Danshi (anime)





	So Many Babe-Chans

Today was the day. Terushima was finally able to go to his first frat party. He had pulled Bobata and Kawatabi along, though in all honesty, they were also pretty excited to be going to the party too.

The door to the frat house was open, and the music was already going. He passed by a group outside and recognized one of the guys from his art history class. “Hey Ryuu, how’s it going!” 

“Ayy it’s Teru! This is the guy I’ve been telling y’all about!” Tanaka gave Terushima a friendly handshake before introducing the rest of the group, “So this is Noya-san and Taketora-san.”

“Pleased to meet y’all. These are my buds Kawatabi and Bobata,” Terushima said pointing to his friends. 

“Good to see you again Tabi-san,” Tanaka said as everyone said their hellos to unfamiliar faces.

“Yea nice to see you too,” Kawatabi said as he finished a handshake with Tanaka.

“There’s more people inside, but today’s so nice that we’re just sittin’ out here,” Nishinoya said, while resting on a chair.

“Mind if I join ya?” Kawatabi asks.

Yamamoto moves to make space for him on a couch and says, “Not at all!”

“Well I’m gonna head in and see who else is here but I’ll come back later!” Terushima said, Bobata following him.

“Ya know, I’ve never seen you play the straight man to someone you just met,” Bobata teased.

“I didn’t just meet Ryuu - we’ve sat next to each other all semester in art history,” Terushima corrected.

“No I meant the other two - Noya-san and Taketora-san,” Bobata clarified.

“Holy fuck I’m gay,” Terushima said, stopping dead in his tracks.

“Who’s got your eye this time?” Bobata sighed, having no clue who could have prompted this response from Terushima since it appeared that literally everyone was his type.

“Everyone! There are so many potential Babe-chans!” Terushima says unironically.

“Oh my god. Terushima why are you like this?” Bobata asks, wondering how he ended up with Terushima for a best friend.

“Because everyone’s hot!” Terushima says defensively.

“Oya?”

“Oya Oya?”

“Bo I think someone finally called you hot!” a black-haired guy says, punching a black and silver haired guy next to him.

“Nah, I’ve been called hot before. Have you seen my muscles?” The black and silver haired said, placing his hands confidently on his hips.

“Don’t reach too far or you’ll strain those muscles Bo,” the black haired guy laughed.

Terushima also laughed at that, redirecting the two’s attention to him.

“Anyway, I’m Kuroo, and this is Bokuto, and apparently according to some we are pretty hot,” Kuroo winked.

Bobata couldn’t stop himself from facepalming at this situation. He tells Terushima, “I’m gonna head back to Tabi and the others.” 

Terushima waves him off, before turning back to Bokuto and Kuroo and noticing they both have on shirts with the fraternity symbols on them. “Wait are you guys brothers?”

“Yea! Are you interested in joining?” Bokuto asks.

“Absolutely!” Terushima says.

“Then why don’t you come with us to where some of the brothers are playing games so you can meet some of them?” Kuroo suggests.

“I’d love to!”


End file.
